Four Champions
by RandReborn
Summary: The Tournament has just ended and the four champions are looking for an evening of relaxation. Harry takes the others to the Room of Requirement where they spend a very fun night. Contains Het and Yaoi. AU! PWP HP/CD/VK/FD Please R


**I own nothing. J.K Rowling has full ownership of Harry Potter and all of the places and characters associated with him.**

Characters: Harry/Cedric/Fleur/Viktor

The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament had ended a few hours ago and the four Champions were in the Room of Requirements celebrating the fact that all of them had survived. They were lucky that they had all grabbed the trophy at the same time because it turned out to be a portkey that took them into a gathering of Death Eaters who had planned to kill Harry as revenge for the defeat of their master. As soon as they had landed, Harry sent off a message to his godfather, Sirius Black, who was in charge of the Aurors responsible for security at the Tournament. Within seconds, Sirius had arrived with a large contingent of Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix who quickly moved to subdue the Death Eaters. A few minutes later it was all over and the Death Eaters were all captured or dead.

The Champions were sent back to the castle while the Aurors escorted the surviving Death Eaters to the Ministry to await trial. They were all taken up to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey could check them over. Fortunately, the worst injury that any of them had sustained was a broken arm that Harry had obtained when he had got in the way of a Bone Breaker Curse that was meant for Viktor. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal all of their injuries quickly and they quickly left before she decided that they needed to stay overnight for observation.

All of the Champions decided that they did not want to answer any questions from their classmates just yet. Harry told them that the room that he had been using to train all year was very secret and he was one of the only people who knew about it. He led them all up to the seventh floor until they were standing opposite the tapestry of the dancing trolls, and then he started walking back and forth until a door appeared in the wall opposite them. They all entered and found a room with four comfortable chairs seated around a table that was filled with food and drink. They all filled a plate with food and sat down to enjoy the peace and quiet.

When they were finished, they started discussing what they were going to do so that they didn't get bored while they were in the room. None of the ideas got a very good reception until Viktor suggested Truth or Dare. They were all staring to get frustrated so they agreed that it was a good idea. They played the game for about half an hour until Fleur announced the questions and the dares were too boring and they should play Dirty Truth or Dare instead. None of the other Champions had ever played this before so they decided that the first round would just be Truth so that the other Champions could get an idea of what sort of questions would be asked in a game of Dirty Truth or Dare. They agreed that when it was Fleur's turn to pick, she would pick dare.

Fleur asked Cedric who his most recent sexual fantasy had been about and what had happened; Cedric blushed but proudly said that it had been about Harry and that Harry was dominating him in front of Hogwarts so that everybody knew who Cedric belonged to. Harry turned bright red but felt very flattered that Cedric would think about him in that way. Now that Cedric had an idea of the sort of question to ask, he asked Viktor if he had ever done anything with another guy, and if he had what had he done. Viktor told them that he had been with another guy and that they had given each other blowjobs, rimmed each other, and even fucked each other. As the last Truth, Viktor asked Harry a question that had the other Champions very interested to hear the answer. Harry was asked which Champion he would most like to perform a sexual act with and what would that sexual act be. Harry said that he wanted to perform sexual acts with all of the Champions, and he wanted to try everything. This included fucking, being fucked, rimming, being rimmed and performing oral sex on at least one of them.

It was now Fleur's turn to pick so she picked Dare. Harry decided to start off with something simple and dared Fleur to perform a striptease. Cedric and Viktor both gave Harry a high five as Fleur stood up and stood in the middle of the group, where the table used to be. She started by slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. When they were all undone, she pulled off her shirt and threw it into a corner of the room. This gave everybody a view of her powder-blue lacy bra. She then slowly bent over and slowly pulled her skirt down so that her ass was in Harry's face. When she had removed her skirt, she stood up straight again. Now she was only wearing her bra and a matching thong. By this point all three of the boys were fully hard. Fleur reached between her C-cup breasts and undid the clasp of her bra so that her perky breasts popped out and the boys could see the puffy pink nipples. She bent over again and slowly started pulling her soaking wet thong down so that Cedric got a good view of her shaved pussy before she completely removed her thong and threw it into Harry's face. She then sat down again with her legs wide open while she slowly rubbed her pussy.

When the boys had all recovered from Fleur's show, she asked Cedric to pick Truth or Dare. Cedric picked Dare and Fleur dared him to cast a spell to remove all of his clothes as well as Harry's and Viktor's. Cedric cast the spell and all of the Champions spent a little bit of time looking at each other. Even though he was the youngest, at only fourteen, Harry still had an impressive sized cock. It stood at six and a half inches with a trimmed black bush at the base of it and a decent sized pair of balls. Directly opposite him was his fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric. Cedric had the longest cock of the three male Champions, standing at a whopping eleven inches with a trimmed patch of dirty blond hair at the base of it. He also had a large pair of balls. Cedric may have had the longest cock, but Viktor definitely had the thickest. It had to be at least as thick as Harry's wrist and nine inches long. Viktor did not have any hair at the base of his cock and his balls were in-between Harry's and Cedric's in size.

When Cedric asked him, Viktor picked Dare. Cedric dared Viktor to kneel between Fleur's legs and eat her pussy until she climaxed. Viktor said that he would happily do that. He climbed out of his chair, kneeled between Fleur's legs and slowly moved his mouth closer to her pussy. He stuck his tongue out, licked all the way along her pussy and collected some of her pussy juices in his mouth. He tasted the juices before swallowing them and diving his tongue right into her pussy. He stiffened his tongue and started to thrust it in and out. Each time he moved in, his nose rubbed up against Fleur's clit. Eventually this proved to be too much stimulation for Fleur and after about ten minutes of Viktor eating her pussy, she released a flood of juices all over his face.

It was finally Harry's turn to choose Dare, and Viktor chose to give him a dare that they would both enjoy very much. To Harry's shock, he was dared to let Viktor rim his ass. Harry asked Viktor what position he wanted to do it in and Viktor told him that he wanted Harry in the doggy-style position. Harry bent over his chair and reached behind himself to pull his ass-cheeks apart to give Viktor a clear look at his tight, virgin hole. Viktor licked all the way along Harry's ass-crack and as his tongue passed over Harry's tight pucker, Harry let out a loud moan. Viktor started to chew on the rim of Harry's pucker until it was a bit looser and then he started to tongue-fuck Harry. While he was tongue-fucking Harry, Viktor reached a hand around and started to jerk Harry's cock. Because Harry did not have any sexual experience, he did not last very long before cumming all over Viktor's hand. Viktor raised his hand to his mouth and licked off some of Harry's cum before offering his hand to Harry so Harry could eat the rest of his own cum.

After Harry had come back down after his most intense orgasm ever he did not have many ideas about dares, so he dared Fleur to eat Cedric's ass. Fleur told Cedric that she would like him to lie on his back and hold his knees up against his chest. She then got down on the floor and started to eat Cedric's ass. She repeated the technique that Viktor had used but Cedric lasted longer than Harry did because he had more sexual experience. Cedric's cum spurted all over his chest and Fleur slowly licked it all up and kept it in her mouth before French-kissing him and feeding him his own cum.

After the kiss was over Fleur dared Cedric to let Harry fuck him doggy-style while Viktor fucked her. Cedric was already slightly stretched from when Fleur was rimming him so it did not take long to prepare him for Harry's cock. Harry slowly pushed into Cedric's ass until his balls were up against Cedric's. Harry waited there while he and Cedric watched Viktor slowly push his thick cock into Fleur's pussy. They could hear her moaning about how big it was and how good it was making her feel. When Viktor was all the way in, both he and Harry started to slowly pump in and out. Soon, both Cedric and Fleur were begging them to go faster and Cedric was telling Harry to fuck him as hard as he could because he was Harry's slut. Soon the only sounds in the room were Fleur and Cedric moaning and the slapping of flesh against flesh. As Harry was hammering in and out of Cedric's ass, Cedric felt harry hit his prostate and this was just enough to drive him to his climax. The tightening of Cedric's ass created enough friction that Harry was also brought over the edge and Cedric could feel his seed coating the walls of his ass. The sight of Harry and Cedric climaxing, combined with the feeling of Viktor pounding her pussy was enough to bring Fleur to her second climax of the night. Viktor continued to pound in and out of Fleur for a few more moments before he released his cum all over the walls of her pussy.

The Champions were all starting to get quite tired, but they noticed four vials of potion on a new table just a few feet away. They got up and read the labels of the potions which told them that the vials contained stamina potions so that they could continue for a bit longer. They all downed a vial each and moved back over into the circle. Viktor chose dare again so Cedric dared him to finger himself so that he was stretched in preparation to be fucked by one of the other Champions and then announce which Champion he had chosen to fuck him. Viktor raised his legs and stuck a finger into his asshole, when he was used to that he started to pump it in and out. He eventually added a second finger and started to stretch his ass until he could fit in a third finger. After a few minutes of pounding his ass with three of his fingers, he announced that he wanted Cedric to fuck him with his long cock. Cedric decided that he wanted Viktor to ride him so he lay on his back and told Viktor what to do. Viktor slowly sank himself a few inches at a time onto Cedric's cock until he was sat all the way onto it. He started to bounce up and down so that Cedric's cock was continuously pounding up against his prostate. He leaned forward while he was bouncing and Cedric took one of his nipples into his mouth and started playing with it. The stimulation of his prostate and his nipple was more than enough to drive Viktor over the edge and his cum spurted all over Cedric's abs. The tightening of Viktor's ass caused Cedric to reach his climax and spurt his cum inside Viktor's ass until it started dripping out onto his cock. When Viktor climbed off of his cock, all of his cum came gushing out all over his cock.

Viktor dared Harry to let Fleur fuck him with a strap-on while cleaning Cedric's cock. Fleur picked up her wand and conjured up a black strap-on that was an exact replica of Cedric's cock so that Harry would feel like he had Cedric in both ends at the same time. She was quite impatient so she cast a spell to stretch and lubricate Harry's ass before plunging into him. As Harry opened his mouth to let out a moan, Cedric slipped his cock into it. Harry could still taste Viktor's ass on Cedric's cock, he loved it. Fleur was pounding his ass hard and fast so that he came quite quickly.

They came to the last dare of the night so Harry addressed the dare to everybody. He dared Cedric to eat Fleur's pussy while sitting on his face so that he could rim him. While this was happening, Viktor would be fucking Harry and sucking Cedric. Harry also asked Fleur to enchant her strap-on so that it would fuck Viktor while he was fucking Harry. Harry lay on the floor and Cedric sat his slightly hairy ass on Harry's face while diving his face into Fleur's pussy. Viktor slowly pushed his thick cock into Harry's ass and when he was fully in; Fleur cast the spell on her strap-on. As they all got into their rhythm, Viktor bent forward and took Cedric's huge cock into his mouth. They continued in this rhythm for anther ten minutes before Cedric's efforts brought Fleur to yet another climax. The gushing of her juices combined with the dual stimulation of Harry's tongue in his ass and Viktor's mouth on his cock brought Cedric over the edge. The feeling of Cedric's cum pouring down his throat combined with the pounding of Fleur's strap-on and the tightness of Harry's ass meant that Viktor was the next to cum. As Cedric's ass tightened on his tongue and Viktor's cum spurted all over the walls of his ass, Harry let loose a flood of cum all over his and Viktor's torsos.

The four Champions pulled apart and laid in a pool of their combined climaxes and they knew that even when Fleur and Viktor had gone back home, they would all stay in touch and meet up from time to time to repeat the events of that evening. When Professor Binns moved on that summer, Fleur was hired as his replacement. Professors Flitwick and Hooch retired that summer also, Cedric was hired to replace Professor Flitwick and Viktor took a few years off from professional Quidditch to replace Madam Hooch until Harry graduated. By the time that Harry had graduated, the four of them had more than enough money to last them several lifetimes. By this point Viktor was a British citizen so he was playing Quidditch for England and the Four Champions led a very happy life together with a lot of sex.

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
